Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not So Cheerful Cheerleader
by DorkDiariesFan777
Summary: MacKenzie places a bet with Nikki to join the cheerleader team, and Nikki is taught by Kim Possible, but it's not as easy as they think, as 2 certain jocks are spying on them! Rated M for multiple Lemons and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Yes people, this is it, the long awaited crossover! And the answer to who's in the story is... KIM POSSIBLE! Please review, favorite, and enjoy!

Introduction

Saturday June 6th

In my room 11:25

Holy motherfucking shit! These last 4 days were super crazy! They even top the threesome I had with my BFFS Chloe and Zoey! Now I'm not going to spoil anything and just get right into the story. Also, if you haven't read the past 2 stories, Tales from a Not So Horny School Girl and Not So Lucky Lesbian, I recommend you read them now, but enough chit chat, so pull up a seat, get some snacks, and lend an ear. It all started on Wednesday June 3rd...


	2. Chapter 2

Wednesday June 3rd

At my locker 7:43

I was walking to my locker, when I saw a note on my locker, I opened it, and this is what it said:

Dear Nikki

We have some REALLY REALLY bad news! Meet us in the janitors closet ASAP!

-Chloe and Zoey

"What could be so important, I hope they're moving away, or they were so embarrassed by the threesome we had, they no longer want to be my friend!" I thought. So I walked to the janitors closet and saw that Chloe and Zoey were already there waiting for me. I closed the door and said

"Ok, what's so important that you wanted me to come ASAP?" Chloe answered "Nikki, I heard from Jessica, that MacKenzie said she would sue the school if they didn't lift the suspension, so they lifted it, but not the detention, so now MacKenzie is looking for you for revenge!" "Ok Chloe, thanks for the heads up, I'll be sure to stay away from her!" I said. So I got up and left, but when I closed the door and turned around, you'll never guess who was there (No, not Nessie), MACKENZIE HOLLISTER! "Well, well, well, if it isn't Nikki Maxwell, might I ask why you were in the janitors closet, you know students aren't allowed in there!" She said. "Uh...I was just...masturbating?" I replied. "Speaking of masturbating, I got your shitty little video last night, thanks to you, I threw up all over my one of a kind new $500 dress, I'm telling Principal Winston about this, and when he does,he's going to suspend you and your dorky friends!" "No MacKenzie, don't! I'll do anything, just don't tell!" I begged. "You could get me a fuck date with Brandon!" I narrowed my eyes and said

"Anything but that!" "Well, I have always wanted to see you fail as a cheerleader! I heard they're having try outs today at 3:30, so join the cheerleader team and play for the big end of the year game on Friday!" She said, while giving me a smug smirk. I stared in her beady little eyes and said.

"Fine, I'll join the cheerleader team, but if I don't screw up, you owe me $300 and one of your designer purses!" "Ok, but if you screw up, I get to fuck Brandon!" We shook on it, then I said

"Ok, now go back to the circus and give the seals a blowjob!" "Oh, but if you lose, I'll be giving Brandon a blowjob instead!" MacKenzie cackled like a witch and sashayed away. I just hate when she sashays! I thought

"Wait fuck! What did I just do?! I can't do cheerleading, I'm barely passing gym! Oh no, now Brandon is going to loose his virginity to MacKenzie! AAAAAHHHH! (That was me screaming :( ). Well, I better start practicing, see you later!


	3. Update 1

Gym 3:30  
I walked up to the gym door right on time, you know, I wasn't expecting a super long line, but for whatever reason, I was the only one! I thought "Lucky me!" So I walked inside and saw the cheerleaders sitting on the benches off to the side. "Hi, my name is Nikki Maxwell, and I want to try out for cheerleading!" I said. Brittany, the cheerleader captain stood up and said  
"Alright, you're in!" I was surprised, so I asked  
"Wait, what?! I don't have to do anything, you'll just let me in?!" "Yeah, we need a new cheerleader around here to replace Vanessa, she sucks!" "Alright! So do I start practice tomorrow?" I asked. "No, you can start today, but you need someone to teach you the moves... I got it!" Brittany said. Then she said  
"Yo Kim! You have someone to teach!" I looked around, but no one stood up, I thought  
"Kim, it's so nice to meet..." but that's when the doors burst open and some girl came in, pulling all sorts of cuckoo crazy cheerleading moves. She had orange hair, wore a black t shirt, green pants, and black gloves and shoes. "Yo Brit, what's up?" She asked. "Kim, this is Nikki, she will be joining our cheerleading team!" Brittany said. "Hey Nikki, my name is Kim Possible, but you can call me KP for short!" She said. "Hi KP, so I guess you're going going to be helping me out with cheerleading?" I asked. "Yeah, I suppose I am, so let's get to work, meet me in the girls locker room in 5 minutes!" Kim then ran off, pulling more cuckoo crazy moves on the way out. "That Kim is quite the cheerleader!" I said. "Yeah, even though she's only been on the team for 1 week, I've been thinking about making her the new cheerleader captain!" Brittany said. "Well, I'm off to the locker room, see ya later!" I then ran off to the girls locker room, but little did I know, Matt T. was watching us from under the bleachers. "So, we got 2 new cheerleaders on the team, they're not to bad looking! Just wait until I tell Ryan, then on Friday, those 2 will wish they never joined the team!" He thought while grinning evilly.


	4. Chapter 3

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Gym a href="x-apple-data-detectors:/8"3:30/a/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"I walked up to the gym door right on time, you know, I wasn't expecting a super long line, but for whatever reason, I was the only one! I thought "Lucky me!" So I walked inside and saw the cheerleaders sitting on the benches off to the side. "Hi, my name is Nikki Maxwell, and I want to try out for cheerleading!" I said. Brittany, the cheerleader captain stood up and said/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Alright, you're in!" I was surprised, so I asked /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Wait, what?! I don't have to do anything, you'll just let me in?!" "Yeah, we need a new cheerleader around here to replace Vanessa, she sucks!" "Alright! So do I start practice tomorrow?" I asked. "No, you can start today, but you need someone to teach you the moves... I got it!" Brittany said. Then she said /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Yo Kim! You have someone to teach!" I looked around, but no one stood up, I thought/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Kim, it's so nice to meet..." but that's when the doors burst open and some girl came in, pulling all sorts of cuckoo crazy cheerleading moves. She had orange hair, wore a black t shirt, green pants, and black gloves and shoes. "Yo Brit, what's up?" She asked. "Kim, this is Nikki, she will be joining our cheerleading team!" Brittany said. "Hey Nikki, my name is Kim Possible, but you can call me KP for short!" She said. "Hi KP, so I guess you're going going to be helping me out with cheerleading?" I asked. "Yeah, I suppose I am, so let's get to work, meet me in the girls locker room in 5 minutes!" Kim then ran off, pulling more cuckoo crazy moves on the way out. "That Kim is quite the cheerleader!" I said. "Yeah, even though she's only been on the team for 1 week, I've been thinking about making her the new cheerleader captain!" Brittany said. "Well, I'm off to the locker room, see ya later!" I then ran off to the girls locker room, but little did I know, Matt T. was watching us from under the bleachers. "So, we got 2 new cheerleaders on the team, they're not to bad looking! Just wait until I tell Ryan, then on Friday, those 2 will wish they never joined the team!" He thought while grinning evilly./div 


	5. Chapter 4

Girls Locker Room 3:36  
I walked in right on time again, but I didn't see Kim, so I said  
"KP, are you in here?" All of a sudden, Kim jumped from the top of the lockers, and I noticed she had changed into a cheerleader outfit, and these outfits were a lot different then when I last saw them. The shirts were purple and white, had a picture of Larry the Lizard on the front, and not to mention that they stopped at the belly button. The skirt was also purple and white, but they stopped at the knee. "Hey Nikki, you ready to train?" She asked. "Yeah, but what happened with the uniforms, they're a lot more different, and by that I mean...revealing." I questioned. "Yeah, I know that, but in my old school, they looked just like this, except there wasn't a picture of a lizard on the front, and it was orange, white, and purple, but we're getting off topic, let's get to work on these cheerleading moves!" So Kim and I practiced for the next half hour. She taught me all the basic moves, plus some advanced moves (Which she said I perfected! :)) After practice, she told me to meet her back at the gym room tomorrow after lunch for some more training and so I can get my uniform. "Thanks Kim, see you tomorrow!" I said while running out the door. Well, I'm going home now, TTYT :)!

Sorry that the last 2 chapters were short, but this story will get better, and story helper, if your'e reading this, i'm making an idea like yours in book 6. Remember:

1 review= 1 chapter

-Cheers!


	6. Chapter 5

Thursday June 4th  
11:00

I was working on putting the books on the shelf, when Chloe and Zoey ran up to me.  
"OMG, Nikki! Where were you yesterday, we were going to the mall at 3:45, but you stood us up, you better have a good excuse for why you ditched us!" Chloe fumed. "Sorry, I had to try out for cheerleading." I said. "Wait why are you trying out for cheerleading?" Zoey questioned. "It's part of a bet me and MacKenzie did, if I don't screw up at the big game tomorrow, I get $300 and one of her designer purses, but if I do, let's just say poor Brandon is going to get raped!" Chloe gasped and said  
"Girl are you crazy?! Why would you do that?!" "If I didn't, MacKenzie would have told Principal Winston about the video we sent her!" "Anyways, how did you do, did you make it on the team?" Zoey asked. "Yes, I'm currently being taught the basic moves by KP." I replied. "KP?" "Oh, sorry, her name is Kim Possible, but she..." I was interrupted by Chloe going "SQUEEE!" "Wait, don't tell me, your boyfriend Marcus just walked in?" I teased. "No, Kim Possible is at this school!" Chloe shrieked. "So, what's the big deal?" Zoey asked. "What's the big deal?! She is only one of the best female agents out there!" "Wow, so we have an agent at our school!" I exclaimed. "Well, now I've heard everything, if you need me, I'll..." Zoey was interrupted by Chloe shrieking  
"OMG! There she is!" Kim had just walked in, holding a stack of books. So I walked over to the front desk and said  
"Hey Kim, how can I help you?" "Nikki? I didn't know you worked at the library!" She said. "Yeah, I have LSA duty, so are you..." I was interrupted again by Chloe running up to me and Kim and saying  
"OMG! It's you! The real Kim Possible! I'm a huge fan of your show, and can you autograph my phone?!" Kim blushed and replied  
"Sorry, you must have the wrong girl." "No, I know you! You are Kim Possible, you had a TV show back in 2002, you had a crush on Ron, you were a..." Kim quickly covered Chloe's mouth and said  
"Ok, ok, I get it!" "Is all of that stuff true Kim?" I asked. She blushed, then said "Yes, all of that is true, I am a secret agent, and also a part time cheerleader." "Wait, secret, I thought everyone knew?" Chloe asked. "They do, but I told them if they ever tell anyone, I'll murder them in their sleep!" "So why aren't you fighting crime?" I questioned. Kim explained "I came here last month to find a villain, know as Monkey Fist. So while I was here, I decided to come to this school. After I found and defeated Monkey Fist, I was suppose to go back home, but I liked it here so much, I called Ron, and told him to work without me, because I quit!" "Wait, you quit just because you liked it here?" Zoey asked. "Yeah, and I think Brittany might make me the cheerleader captain!" "Nice! So I guess I... shit! We got way off topic!" I said. "OMG! You're right Nikki, I almost forgot why I came here in the first place!" Kim exclaimed. "2 questions, are you checking out these books, and will you sign my phone?" Chloe asked. "I'm returning these books, and sure, I'll sign your phone!" Chloe gave her a permanent marker, and she signed the back of her phone cover. Chloe clutched her phone and was like  
"SQUEEE!" "Oh Nikki, I almost forgot to remind you that we have to meet in the gym after lunch!" Kim said. "Don't worry, I didn't forget! But you have to excuse me, I have a ton of books to shelf!" I said. "Wait Nikki, maybe she can help, then she can tell us some amazing stories of her missions!" Chloe said. "OMG Chloe, you're a genius!" Zoey shirked. "Sure, why not!" Kim said. So for the next 54 minutes, we all put the books while Kim told us some stories about her missions (I'm telling you, I should've watched her show YEARS ago!). Before we knew it, it was 12:00, and the lunch bell rang. "Hey Kim, you should sit with us at lunch, I'm sure my other friends would love to hear your stories!" I said. Kim blushed again and asked  
"Um, how many friends do you have Nikki?" "Not many; Chloe, Zoey, Violet, Marcus, Theo, Marcy, Jenny, and my boyfriend Brandon, why?" "Just asking, but make sure they don't tell anyone, if they tell someone, they might tell other people, and one of those people might know Monkey Fist, then he will gather an army, and send them here to kill me!" "No, I promise they will not tell." "Ok, then I'll sit with you girls and guys at lunch!" "Group hug for luck!" Zoey said. We all did a group hug before we walked to lunch. Well, TTFN, ta ta for now!

I know there is still no lemon, but I promise, in 4 chapters, there will be a 3 chapter major lemon!

Cheers!


	7. Chapter 6

Gym 12:30  
I walked up to the gym right on time. When I went inside, I didn't see Kim on the bleachers or the benches, so I assumed that she wasn't here yet. So I went to go sit on the bleachers, but that's when I noticed that Kim was on the lights hanging from the ceiling! (And she was once again in her super revealing cheerleader outfit) She then jumped off the lights and began to wall jump down (The walls were like 40 feet apart!). She made a perfect landing right in front of the bleachers. "Wow, you're good!" I said. "Yeah, but that was easy, it was getting up there that was the problem!" She joked. "Anyways, you said I'd get my uniform today, where is it?" "Oh, I left it in the girls bathroom in the gym in a box, go try it out!" So I went to the bathroom and noticed the box next to the sinks. I opened it up and found my outfit. It consisted of the shirt, skirt, thigh high socks, purple sneakers, and purple and white Pom Poms. I put on the outfit and went back into the gym. "Well Kim, how do I look?" I asked. "You look great Nikki, but the question is, how do you like it?" She said. I blushed and replied  
"I feel like I'm naked." "Don't worry Nikki, I felt the same way that you felt when I got my uniform and wore it for the first time, but you'll get used to it, trust me!" Kim assured. Then she taught me some more cheerleading moves and she also taught me some cheers (Which she complimented my cheering spirit!). "Alright Nikki! You're doing a great job! I think you're ready for the big game tomorrow!" Kim said. "I just hope nobody is pervy to us!" I joked. "Don't worry, I've been doing this for years, and I have never got 1 pervy comment!" Just then, I had a strange feeling, like we were being watched. So I asked  
"Hey KP, do you feel like we're being watched?" "Yeah, but hey, I'm a secret agent, so I always do!" She said. We then walked to the girls locker room to change for Bio. But little did I know, that my strange feeling was right, because what do you know, Matt T and Ryan were watching us from under the bleachers again! "See Ryan, I told you they looked hot!" Matt said. "Man, and I really like Kim, who knew she was a secret agent?!" Ryan replied. "Just wait till tomorrow, after the big game, they'll be our slaves!" Matt grinned evilly!  
You probably figured out that Matt and Ryan are going to rape Nikki and Kim, and they are! Also, I'm sorry the lemon is taking forever, but I promise its going to be 3 chapters long!  
Cheers!


	8. Chapter 7

Friday June 5th  
In my room 5:25  
I was changing into my cheerleader costume. I looked at myself in the mirror and thought  
"Ok, it's only one game, but I really hope no one takes pictures, I look like a hooker! Unless..." My thought were interrupted by Brianna knocking on the door and asking  
"Nikki, I heard you're a cheerleader and you're going to cheer at the big game tonight, can I see you in your costume?" I sighed, then I said  
"Sure, why not?" I walked out of my room and asked  
"Well Brianna, how do I look?" "Nikki, all I'm going to say is you look better than you did in that video you did!" "Wait, what video?" I asked. "The video you made with Chloe and Zoey, it started off with you making some mean comments to someone named MacKenzie, then you all began to kiss, and lick each other and..." I gasped and covered her mouth, then I whisper yelled  
"BRIANNA, WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU FIND THAT VIDEO?!" "Well, I was playing on your phone, because you left in here this morning, when I got a text from Chloe with a video attachment, so I watched it and saw the video, but when I was about to show mommy, you came home, so I ran to your room and put it back on your nightstand!" "BRIANNA, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, DON'T TOUCH MY PHONE!" I yelled. "Sorry, I tried to call you and tell you that you left your phone at home, but you wouldn't answer. I walked back in my room and slammed the door in her face, I swear, sometimes I think she has the IQ of a used condom! I hung out in my room for another 5 minutes before mom came in and told me it was time to leave for the game. Well, I've gtg, I just hope no one tries to slap my ass :(!

Another chapter is going to be out in an hour or 2, so stick around!


	9. Chapter 8

Gym 6:00  
I got to the school an hour before the game because Brittany had told us to be there at 6 so we can practice 1 final time before the game. I walked in the gym and noticed only Brittany and Kim were there. "Hey, where's everyone else?" I asked. Brittany replied  
"Hey Nikki, about 4 minutes ago, Sasha called and said no one could make it, so I asked her why, she said it was because they won tickets to a fucking concert that is tonight! So now it's just me, you, and Kim!" "Maybe Kim could call Bonnie, she could help out!" I joked. "Not funny Nikki, you know I hate that cunt!" She fumed. "I was only joking!" "Alright, let's get to work!" Brittany said. So for the next hour and 25 minutes, we practiced the cheers and moves during the game. At around 8:30, it was half time, and that was our cue to go out to the field and cheer. "Alright ladies, let's go out there, and give it our best!" Brittany said. I thought  
"Ok Nikki, this is it, don't fuck up, or MacKenzie gets to fuck Brandon!" We all went up to the football field and began to do our cheers. At first I was really nervous, but after a while, I began to do better. When we finished, we got a standing ovation! So we all took a bow and went back down to the Girls Locker Room. I thought  
"Alright! I get $300 and a new purse, plus, Brandon still has his virginity!" "That went better than I hoped!" Kim said. "Yeah, even though we only had 3 cheerleaders, we still managed to pull it off!" Brittany exclaimed. "I think this calls for a celebration!" I said. Brittany thought about it for a few seconds, then said  
"Great idea Nikki! Let's go to Crazy Burger for lunch on Sunday, just you, me, and Kim!" "If Ron were here, he'd be like "What about meeeee? I want to eat too!"" I joked. Kim laughed and replied  
"Yes he would! Now if anyone needs me I'll be in the girls bathroom!" She then ran off to use the bathroom. Brittany said  
"Hey Nikki, you seem pretty cool, you know, I don't know why MacKenzie is always so mean to you, if anything she should be..." She was interrupted by a loud crash, that was coming from the girls bathroom. I panicked and said  
"Brittany, you stay here, I'll go see if Kim is alright!" Then I ran off to the girls bathroom. I opened the door and saw nothing. "KP, are you ok?" I said. I saw the handicap spot opened slightly, so that's when I peaked in (If I were reading this, I'd be like "DON'T OPEN THAT DOOR!") When I opened it, I saw Kim, passed out on the floor, with a note on her chest. So I picked it up and it said  
YoU'rE nExT NiKkI!/div  
Right when I was about to scream, I felt something hit me in the back of the head, then, darkness...

Good news, the next chapter starts the lemon! So stay tuned!


	10. Update 2

Ok, I'm going to have to ask you gust to stop asking me to update this story, I've already uploaded 3 chapter today, so no more chapter until Monday, okay?

Cheers!


	11. Chapter 9

Alright, you guys win, here is part of the lemon cheaper, enjoy!

Nikki's POV

Another fucking dark room! ?:?

I woke up once again in a dark room with only candles lighting up the place. I was lying down on a king size bed, so I tried to sit up, but my arms and legs were tied to the ends of the bed, and I was still naked, just great :(! That's when I noticed Matt was sitting at the bottom of the bed. He looked at me and said

"Well, it seems like Nikki is finally awake!" "What are you going to do with me...and where's Kim?!" I asked. "Oh, don't worry about your little sexy friend, she's in another room with Ryan, but for now, it's just you, me, and Mr Cock!" I looked down and noticed his cock. I was a little bigger than Brandon's cock, but he is still my favorite!

"There's no way you're going to stick that thing inside of me!" I spat out. "My my Nikki, don't be so hasty, I'm not going to fuck you right now! Even thought my cock looks ready, I have to be horny enough, which is why you're going to give me a blowjob, and after that, well, we'll talk about fucking!" "No, you can't make me!" I huffed. "Fine, but you leave me no choice Nikki!" He walked over to a small table, took out a small pocket knife, walked back over to the bed, and began to cut my arm! OMG, I never felt so much pain in my life, it felt like I was getting run over by a reindeer, I guess I'm the grandma! I thought

"Shit!, if I don't do this, he's gonna end up killing me!" Then I said

"Fine Matt, I give in." "Good girl Nikki, now suck my cock!" Matt ordered. I looked at his cock and thought

"Oh god, it's pulsating! I really don't want to suck it, but if I don't, I'll get cut to death!" So I began to slowly stroke his cock. "Come on Nikki, I know this is probably your first time, but could you speed it up a little!" Matt complained. So I began to suck on it. I thought

"Fuck, I can't believe I'm sucking his cock!" "That's it Nikki, keep sucking...god damn you're good, you must have sucked cock before you whore!" Matt said. After a while, he said

"Hold on, I have an idea!" He got up, laid on top of me, and began to lick my pussy. It felt really good, and I felt myself getting wet. "Well, even thought you don't want to do this, your pussy is wet as fuck, you must be really horny!" Matt said. "I don't want this, and..." Before I could finish, Matt shoved his cock down my throat, OMG, I almost threw up on the spot, thank god I didn't, that might have made him super horny :(! After a while, I couldn't hold it in anymore, so I came all over Matts face! I thought

"Oh shit, I'm done!" "Hmm, very thick cum Nikki, now it's time for me to return the favor!" Matt said.

"No, you're not going to fuck me, you're nothing but a rapist, you asshole!" I yelled. Matt then took out his pocket knife and stabbed me in the stomach! "Ow, that fucking hurts!" I cried. "Call me a rapist one more time, this knife is going in your heart, got it you slut?!" Matt yelled. "Ok, I got it, just don't kill me!" "Good girl, now, let's get it started!" He then jumped to the bottom of the bed and stuck the head of his cock in my pussy. "You ready Nikki?" He asked. "No, I'm not going to be ready for..." "Well too bad, I'm not taking no for an answer!" He then shoved his whole cock into my pussy, which made me cry in pain! He proceeded to fuck me for the next 3 minutes, and I was crying in pain, it hurt so bad! Matt then took out his cock and said

"Special delivery for Nikki!" He then came all over me, and it was twice as much as Brandon! He then grabbed me by the neck and kissed me! After about a minute, he broke the kiss and said

"Sweet dreams, my little slutty princess!" He then took out a frying pan, whacked me on the head, then, darkness again...

Alright, that was part of the lemon chapter, and estie and google, if you're reading this, go suck my cock asswipes!

Cheers!


	12. Chapter 10

Kim's POV  
Unknown Room 23:45  
I woke up in a dark room, hanging on a cold brick wall, with only a light bulb hanging from the ceiling lighting up the room. When I tried to walk away, I couldn't, because my arms and legs were tied to different poles on the wall.  
"Why hello Kim, I see your finally awake!" A voice said . "Monkey Fist, I know it's you!" I yelled. All of a sudden, one of the guys from before walked into the light. "No, I'm way worst than Konkey Mist!" He said. I replied  
"First of all, it's Monkey Fist, not Konkey Mist, second, who are you." He walked closed to me and said  
"The names Crenshaw, Ryan Crenshaw, but you can call me, Sweet lips!" Ryan then grabbed my neck and passionately kissed me! I thought  
"Oh shit, I thought the only guy I'd ever kiss was Ron, now here's Ryan, making out with...MAKING OUT WITH ME?!" I quickly shook him off and said  
"Get off me pervert!" Ryan shook his head. "My, my Kim, you're a feisty one, aren't you? It looks like we'll have to do this the hard way!" He walked over to a table and grabbed a vibrator that was the same width as my arm. Then he walked back over and shoved it up my ass, OMG, it hurt so bad (Ok I admit, I've fucked myself with dildos before, but none as long as the width of my arm!). "Now Kim, will you obey my every command and be my sex slave for tonight?" Ryan asked. "No way, I'll never obey you!" I shouted. "Fine, but you asked for it!" He then pressed a button, and the vibrator began to slowly vibrate, which made my ass hurt even more! I couldn't take the pain, so I said  
"Fine Ryan, you win, I'll be you sex slave for tonight." "Great!" He then began to dry hump me and began to kiss me again, but this time (To avoid more pain), I kissed back, and let me say, this guy might actually be better than Ron at kissing! After a while, he said  
"Alright Kim, let's kick it up a notch!" "What do you mean, kick it up a notch?" I questioned. "I want you to pick me up, flip me upside down, and give me a blowjob, while I clean the pussy!" So I did what he told me and picked him up, flipped him upside down, and sucked on his cock, OMG, it was so big, I could barely deep throat it, that's when I accidentally threw up on his cock! "Oh fuck, good idea Kim, use that vomit to lube up my cock so you can suck more!" Ryan said. So I kept sucking him, and he kept licking me, until I came. Ryan got up, pushed me even farther against the wall and saidbr / "That was good, but now it's time for the main course, fucking!" That's when I lost it. "Ok Ryan, that's where I draw the line, there is now way you're ever going to fuck me!" "Oh is that so, let's see what Mr Vibrator has to say about that!" Ryan took out the button and pressed it again, which made the vibrator go faster (Great, I was just getting used to the slow setting!) "Alright, you win again, just don't..." "Oh yeah, here we go!" He then shoved his entire cock into my pussy. It hurt really bad at first, but I got used to it. Then I let out an involuntary moan. I thought  
"Holy shit, am I actually enjoying this?" I then let out a louder and longer moan. "Well, it looks like someone is enjoying this!" Ryan said. I thought about it for a second and said  
"You know what, I think I am, so turn up the vibrator and fuck me as hard and long as you can!" Ryan pressed the button once more and the vibrator was at it's maximum speed! He then continued to fuck me really fast, I mean he was so fast, he might make Sonic then Hedgehog jealous! "Ooh fuck, Ryan, fuck me harder, it feels so fucking good!" I cried. We continued to fuck for the next 5 minutes before we both came at the same time (No, Ryan didn't cum inside me.). "God damn...that was...the best sex...I'd had in a while!" Ryan said, trying to catch his breath. "Even though you kidnapped me, you still did an awesome job!" I replied. Then Ryan said  
"Hey Kim, we should do this again sometime!" "I'll give you my number if you let me down." Ryan cut the ropes and handed me a sticky note and a pen. So I wrote my number and said  
"I'm free every Saturday, so if your horny, call me!" "You mean call me, beep me, right?" He joked. I giggled and said  
"Yeah, call me, beep me if you want to reach me!" Wa talked for another 10 minutes before I asked  
"So, now that you're done raping me, now what?" "Oh yeah, I have to knock you out!" "What do you..." Before I could finish, I felt something hit me in the back of the head, then...darkness.  
Estie, if you're reading this, GO FUCK YOURSELF YOU BITCH! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY, GO READ ANOTHER ONE BITCH!


	13. Chapter 11

Back to Nikki

Some alley way 11:55

I woke up in a dark alley way. I sat up and noticed Kim next to me (and we were both still naked!) I shook her and she woke up

"Hey Nikki, what'd you wake me up for?! I was in the middle of the best dream ever. I'd finally gotten revenge on all my enemies by making them my servants! Not to mention, I was going to make Bonnie and Shego have lesbian sex!" "Never mind about the dream, are you ok?" "I'm fine, I just got raped by Ryan, what about you...and why are your arms and stomach all cut up?" "It's a long story!" Just then, I noticed a box next to Kim, so I picked it up and opened it. Inside was our cheerleading outfits, all of our personal belonging we had before we got knocked out at school, and another note. I picked up the note and it said

We had a great time raping you! See you 2 real soon!

-Matt and Ryan

P.S Thanks for your number Kim!

"I gave Ryan my number?! I must have been in heat!" Kim panicked. "It's ok KP, now, what time is it?" I asked. She grabbed her Kimmunicator and replied.

"Let's see, it's... 12:00!" "HOLY SHIT, I GOT TO GET HOME!" I yelled. "Wait Nikki, I have an idea for revenge!" I turned around and asked

"What do you mean revenge?" "Meet me at the mall tomorrow at 1:30, bring Chloe and Zoey, and I'll tell you more!" So I grabbed my stuff and ran faster than I have ever ran before. God...danm...cnt writ...ne run...bye!

FYI, Brandon will not appear in this story, but he will have a major sex scene with Nikki in the next story (With Nikki getting fucked!). Also, since no one seemed to like the rape scenes, I'll never have Nikki get raped again! But Nikki will get her revenge on Matt ;)!

Also, if you guys don't like this story, THEN DON'T READ IT! I've got at least 5 negative reviews, so if you don't like it, DON'T REVIEW IT!

Cheers!


	14. Chapter 12

NOTE: This chapter makes a reference to another Fanfic called Forever and Always. I don't own that story, I just added it because it's awesome!

Saturday June 6th

At the Mall 1:30

I walked up to the entrance of the mall with Chloe and Zoey, just like Kim had instructed me to.

"Nikki, why did we have to meet at the mall ASAP?" Chloe asked. "I have no clue, all Kim said was to meet at the mall with you 2 at 1:30." I replied. "Did she say where?" Zoey questioned. "No, but I have a hunch that she's at the food court!" "Oh yeah, because that's where she would always meet Ron, even though most of the time, him and Rufus would just eat and not give a damn what Kim was saying!" Chloe joked. We walked into the mall and went straight to the food court, where Kim was waiting.

"I'd knew you girls would figure out I was at the food court!" She said. "Yeah, anyways, why did you want to meet us here?" I asked. "I have an idea on how to get revenge, now do either of you have Ryan or Matts number?" "Revenge for what?" Chloe asked. "Nikki, you didn't tell them?!" Kim fumed. "Tell them what?" Zoey questioned. So we told Chloe and Zoey everything, and they were not happy when we were done.

"I can't believe that those 2 backstabbing jocks had the nerve to rape our BFFS!" Zoey said. "Yeah, let's get revenge!" Chloe added. "Great! But do you have their numbers?" Kim asked "I have Ryan's number, and Chloe has Matts number!" Zoey said. "Good, now call them up!" Kim said. "I would if I could, but he never answers!" Chloe said."Same here!" Zoey added. "Well I have a plan for that to, first, Chloe, you text Matt,after that, Zoey, text Ryan." "What do we have to put?" Chloe asked. "Put "Heyyy, I'm super horny right now, and you're not picking up the phone, I wanted to fuck you!"" "Are you crazy Kim, I'm not sending that!" Zoey gasped. I replied

"Why not? You send dirty texts to Theo all the time!" "FUCK! Fine, I'll send it!" So Chloe send the message to Matt, and not even 10 seconds later, he called. Chloe walked over to a pole and began talking to Matt. I couldn't make out what she was saying, but about a minute later, she ran back and whispered

"Kim, he wants to know where we're going to fuck!" Kim replied

"Tell him to meet you at the alley behind Burger King at 7:30!" Chloe then ran back over to the pole and talked for another minute, after that, she walked back and said

"It's official, he's coming at 7:30!" "Alright, step 1 is almost done, now Zoey has to call Ryan, and we're done with step 1!" Kim said. Zoey blushed profoundly and replied

"Why can't you call him, you were the one that got raped?!" "That's the point Zoey, if I call him, he might know it's a trap, so since he's never raped you, he'll think it's a legit fucking!" Kim said. "I guess that makes sense, I'll call him." So Zoey walked over to the pole and talked to Ryan. About 2 minutes later, she walked back and said

"Looks like step 1 is complete!" "Alright, now we're going to all meet back at Burger King at 7:10, and make sure you 3 wear something seductive!" Kim told us. "I'll wear my combo!" I said. "I'll wear my special outfit I wear for pornos!" Chloe said "I'll...see what I have in my closet." Zoey said. "Alright, that's all for now, you can go." So the three of us got up and walked to the exit. Just before we left, Chloe said

"Wait, let's go to the teens store, maybe we'll find something for Zoey in there!" "Great idea Chloe, but I only have $40!" I said. "I have $25, how much do you have Zoey?" "I've got $30, but I don't want..." "So that's $95! We can buy almost anything in there!" Chloe squealed. So we walked in the store and began to look around. After 2 minutes, I noticed a really cool (Not to mention seductive) outfit. It was a white skirt that stopped at mid thigh, a black crop tank top, and black simple strap heels. I said

"Chloe, Zoey, I think I found it, and it's only $50!" They ran over and Chloe said

"Hey, I have the same outfit!" "What are you talking about? I went through your closet yesterday, and that wasn't in there!" Zoey said. "But I wore it to Nikki's big party." "What big party, I never had a big party?!" I asked. "You know, the one where you and Brandon had sex." "No, we only had sex twice, once at his house, and once with you two!" "It was from Forever and Always, the fanfiction?!" "Forever and Always, what the fuck is that, and what's a fanfiction?!" Never mind you 2, the people reading this will get it." "Ok, it's official, Chloe, you're cuckoo!" Zoey said. Chloe gave Zoey an icy stare so cold, I swore it gave her frostbite, ow :(! "But anyways, the outfit might look good on me, I'll take it, and we'll still have $45 left over!" Zoey said. So we got one of the store assistants to get the outfit down, and ring us up. We paid the $50 and left the store.

"Ok, we still have $45, what should we get?" I asked. "I have an idea, let's go to the makeup store, it's 50% off store wide!" Chloe said. So we walked into the makeup store and looked around. In a case I noticed a color that I really liked. It was brick red lipstick and smokey eye makeup.

"Chloe, Zoey, we should get this!" I said. They ran over and Chloe said

"Yeah, I really like this color, let's get 3 of each!" So we got another assistant to unlock the case and get 3 of the lipstick and eye makeup, and ring us up (Which came to a total of $45 oddly enough!). We walked out of the mall and I said

"Well, I got to get home and change for tonight! See you two later!" "Ok, bye Nikki!" They said. So now I'm just waiting at the bus stop for a bus to drop me off home, oh... gtg, some homeless guy is trying to cuddle with me, I better stop him before he uses my breasts as a pillow! :( (The only person I want doing that is Brandon ;)).

Ok people remember, no more chapters until I get reviews. Cheers!


	15. Update 3

I'm just waiting for another review, I haven't got one yet, and FYI, I'm no longer counting reviews that only say "Update Plz!". It has to be different, I'm also no longer accepting negative or reviews from Estie! I need 1 positive review that doesn't just say stuff like "Update plz!" or similar, so please review, or else no more chapters will be made!

Also, a question has come up, that question is "Who is Estie", I'll tell you who Estie is. Imagine MacKenzie Hollister and Bonnie Rockwaller combined! She's a royal bitch who complains all the time and hates Nikki! Also, whoever wrote that review that said No one cares if I don't update because I suck, GO TO HELL WANKER!

Cheers!


	16. Chapter 13

In my room 6:20  
You know, sometimes I wish I could put Brianna in a box and ship her off to Abu Dhabi! I was completely naked when she barged in (Remind me to lock my door when I'm getting dressed). I covered myself with my blanket and yelled  
"GOD DAMMIT BRIANNA, HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES TO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, KNOCK BEFORE YOU ENTER!" "Sorry Nikki, I just had a question, do you think I could touch your boobs?" "WHAT?! No! Why would you even ask that?!" "Well, when you were in the bathroom peeing, I saw your phone on the table, so I picked it up, and noticed you got a text from Brandon that said:  
"Had a really great time on Tuesday, did I ever tell you your breasts are extremely soft ;)!"  
"So I replied":  
"Hey Cootie Man! You think my sister has soft boobs? I'll ask her when she's done peeing!"  
"Brianna, for the last time, DON'T TOUCH MY PHONE!" I yelled. "So, is that a yes for the boobs?" Brianna asked. "No, now get out!" "But Nikki! I really want to feel them! Wait, let's make a deal!" "What kind of deal?" I asked. "If you let me touch your boobs, I'll let you stick your fingers inside my pussy!" "Why would I want to do that Brianna, unless I was a child molester, which I'm not!" "Pleeeeeease Nikki, I really want you to do it! Ever since that dream, my pussy has been very wet, I tried looking up cures on the computer, but a child block was on there! So I need you to finger me, please?" I thought about it for a while, then I said  
"Fine, but if you tell ANYONE about this, I'll murder you, you..." I was interrupted by Brianna jumping on top of me and knocking me down onto the bed. She then began to passionately kiss me, yeah, my 6 year old sister is making out with me! I thought  
"Wow, she's pretty good, but this wasn't part of the deal, but she's really good, so why not?"

WARNING: ANOTHER LEMON IS STARTING!

She began to touch my breast, then she broke the kiss and said  
"Cootie Man was right, they're soft!" "Alright Brianna, now it's my turn to touch your pussy!" I said. So she got on her back and I began to lightly rub her pussy. "Oh Nikki! That feels really good!" She moaned. "You think that feels good, wait until you feel this!" I then took all my fingers and shoved them up Brianna's pussy "Oh...fuck, that feels sooo good Nikki! Keep going!" I kept rubbing her pussy for another minute before she cried "Nikki, I'm going to cum!" Just then, she came all over my fingers, it wasn't a lot, but she's only 6 (And before anyone says "Brianna's too young to cum!", remember, this is from the same Fanfic where Kim Possible lives!). I licked the cum off my fingers and said "Geez Brianna, I'd done this a long time ago if I knew you were that good!" "Well, you can thank Chloe, she taught me all the basic maneuvers!" She replied. "I'll make sure to thank her, anyways, I've got to go to Burger King now, see you later!"

LEMON IS OVER!

I ran outside when I thought "Wait, why do I feel like I'm missing..." I was interrupted by running right into Patrick (Why does that always happen to me :(! ). "Hey Nikki, is it national nudes day, or do you just really want to fuck me?" He asked while chortling. I looked down and realized I'd forgotten to put my clothes on! "OMG! I forgot to get dressed!" I yelled, while covering myself. Patrick then slapped my ass and said

"Your ass is still tight I see. You wanna fuck, since Brandon isn't around?" "No, I'd never fuck you, you're..." Just then, Patrick grabbed me, and pulled me into a deep kiss! The kiss only lasted 3 seconds before I pushed him off and said  
"Ew! Get off me you pervert! I'd never kiss you!" Just then, I had a great idea on how to stop him.  
"Hey Patrick, isn't that a Pokemon card behind you in the grass?" "WHERE?! I hope it's the rare Charizard!" He said while looking in the grass. I then punched him in the back of the head as hard as I could, and I knocked him out! I went back inside, put on my combo and makeup, then walked back outside. Patrick was still knocked out, even though it was over 10 minutes, so I shrugged it off, and walked away. Well, I'm off to Burger King, Nikki Maxwell signing off :)

I got bored, so I decided to make a lemon featuring Nikki and Brianna, since i'd never been done before. And before you guys say "Why did you do that, Brianna is only 6", I don't see you guys complaining every time people do a lemon with Max and Bonnie from Pokémon! And rylee, kiss my ass!

Cheers!


	17. URGENT UPDATE!

I'm getting sick of all these shitty guest reviews of people cursing at me! I'm done with this! If I keep getting negative reviews, you guys can forget about these stories, and I had some great ones planned, like one with Nikki and MacKenzie. So stop with the negative reviews or i'm cancelling this story! And logicgurl, you're a hacker! I'm 23 FYI! So stop hacking onto my computer before I make a whole chapter out of you! And by request of a recent reviewer, I saved the 2 most recent rude review. So please stop leaving the negative reviews, if I get another 2 negetive reviews, I'll cancel this story, and all future stories.


	18. IM BACK!

I'M BACK EVERYONE! I'm making my fanfics again, the next one will be called Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not So Randy Rivalry. It'll be up sometime in December. AND I NO LONGER CARE WHAT YOU GUYS SAY!

-Cheers!


	19. Chapter 14

Inside Burger King 7:10  
I made it to Burger King 20 minutes early because I wanted to get dinner (Since I missed it :( ). I went inside and noticed that Chloe and Zoey were already sitting down. I ran up to them and said  
"Hey girls, what's up?" "Hey Nikki, you look great!" Chloe said. "Chloe, why'd you change your mind about your outfit?" I asked. Instead of wearing her pasties and thin thong, she was wearing a very thin white tank top, and ripped jeans. "Oh yeah, I'm still wearing that, but when I went inside, the owner told me I had to put some more clothes on, and he kicked me out!" "That sucks, so..." "Nikki, you didn't even notice my outfit!" Zoey interrupted. I looked at Zoey and noticed she was wearing the outfit, and makeup we bought today.  
"Damn Zoey, you look sexy!" I said. "Thanks, I just hope it's enough to turn Ryan on!" She replied. "I'm sure it's enough, for now, let's just get something to eat, I skipped dinner!" So we went up to the counter and ordered some food. I got the 10 piece chicken nuggets and a coke, Chloe got a Whopper with no lettuce, and Zoey got chicken fries and cookies. We ate our food for 5 minutes, because that's when Kim came (Lol, came, get it?!).  
"Hey ladies, I have to say, all 3 of you are super hawt!" She said in a really nasally voice that sounded a lot like Paris Hilton (Didn't I make that joke before?). "Thanks KP, so, tell us the rest of the plan!" I said. "Ok, Ryan and Matt should be here in 5 minutes, so we'll wait by the dumpster, and if they see each other, tell them you wanted to switch partners afterwards. Then, you 2 will begin to make out with your guys, while me and Nikki jump out of the dumpster and knock them out with these frying pans!" "I have to sit in a dumpster?! No way, that'll ruin my leather jacket!" I gasped. "It's fine Nikki, I thought of that too, so I brought one of my spare outfits, go to the bathroom and try it on!" Kim replied, handing me a purple bag. So I ran into the bathroom and locked myself into a stall. I opened the bag and found a black T shirt, green pants, black gloves, and a brown belt. I put it on, ran back out and asked  
"How's it look?" "Nikki, let me tell you, you look just like Kim!" Chloe said. "Yeah, I should start calling you Kim Jr!" Kim joked. I laughed and asked  
"It's 7:28, should we go to the dumpster?" Kim looked at her watch and replied  
"Yeah, let's go to the dumpster!" So we walked out of Burger King and went behind the building.  
"Ok, Chloe and Zoey, you 2 wait here for Ryan and Matt, when you kiss, we'll knock them out!" Kim said. Then Kim and I jumped into the dumpster and waited for Ryan and Matt to come. "7:38, still not here, you think they stood us up?" I asked. "I'm sure they'll be...Oh, looks like Matt is here, good luck Chloe!" "Thanks Kim!" Chloe said. We waited another 3 minutes before Ryan arrived. That's when Chloe and Zoey began to kiss Matt and Ryan, that was our cue! Me and Kim leaped out of the dumpster and whacked Ryan and Matt on the head, knocking them both down.  
"Alright, we did it Kim!" I said. "Ok, now that they're both knocked out, we're going to the alley way right by Main Street, because I have a secret base in there where we can rape them!" So we all began to drag Matt and Ryan to the alley way. Srry, I gtg again, Matt is heavier than he looks :(.


	20. Chapter 15

Kim's Secret Base (Lobby) 7:38

After 8 minutes of walking, we finally made it (I'd tell you where it was and how we got there, but Kim told us before we entered not to tell another living soul where her base is :( ).

"Now that we're here, what do we do?" Chloe asked. "Well, these 2 made us their sex slaves we're going to make them our sex slaves, Nikki, you and Chloe rape Matt, Zoey, you and I are going to rape Ryan!" "The question is, where are we going to rape them?" I asked. "I've prepared some sex rooms for all of us, Nikki, your room number is 108, Zoey, ours is 351!" Kim replied. So me and Chloe began to drag Matt to room 108. Sorry again, brb, Matt is super heavy :(!

Room 108 7:41

Nikki's POV

We walked into the room and I was really surprised, it looked just like the room I was in yesterday, only this time, there was a table with a lot of sex related toys and a note, I picked it up and it said

Hey girls,

I'd figure you'd need these toys in order to seduce and torture Matt as much as possible, so have fun, but not too much fun ;)!

-KP

"Aw man, Matt is going to regret the day he ever met you!" Chloe squealed, while playing around with a black whip. She swung it around and accidentally hit me with it.

"Hey, watch where you swing that thing Indi!" I scolded. "Sorry Nikki!" "It's fine, now, let's tie Matt to the bed before he wakes up!" So me and Chloe picked him up and tied his arms and legs to the bed. "Hey, let's take off his clothes, I can't wait to see his cock!" Chloe squealed. So I took off his shirt and pants, which were hiding his cock. "There, happy?" I asked. "Very happy, so Nikki, what you are you going to use, I can't decide between the whip, and this used dildo from Goodwill, no one knows where it has been, but that's the fun part!" Chloe said. "I'm thinking of using this iron sword, cause that son of a bitch sliced me up like a pig!" I huffed. "Wait, Matt cut you up, you never told me that!" Chloe gasped. I unzipped my jacket and showed her my cuts on my arms and stomach. "He hurt you, I hurt him! I'm using the whip!" Chloe yelled. I zipped up my jacket and started to swing my sword like a knight.

"Hey Nikki, until Matt wakes up, let's do a 1 on 1!" Chloe suggested. "Alright Chloe, let's do this, En Guard!" I yelled. We began to fight with each other. Chloe kept trying to whip me, but I used my sword to block it. But after a while, I got distracted by a spider on the corner of the wall, so Chloe whipped my sword out of my hands! "Any last words Nikki?" Chloe asked. "Yeah, tell Brianna even though I am dead, she still can't use my phone, read my diary, or go into my room!" Chloe then whipped me in the ass, it hurt, but I was aroused at the same time! "Oooh, that felt good Chloe, do it again!" I said. She whipped my ass again, which made me even more horny. She continued to whip me for another 2 minutes, before I got so horny, I couldn't take it anymore, so I pushed Chloe onto the bed and began to make out with her.

"Wait, why am I tied up, and why am I naked?" A voice said. I looked up and noticed Matt had finally woke up.

"Well, looks like you're finally awake!" I said. "Nikki! I should have known this was a trap the minute I got the text from Chloe!" He fumed. "Hey, since you raped my BFF, I'd figure we'd return the favor by raping you back!" Chloe said, with this seductive look in her eyes. "Not sure weather I should be excited or scared!" Matt said. "Oh, you should be very scared, you know why?" I asked. "Wh-why?" He asked, shaking worse than a old guy in the winter. I pulled out my sword, got on top of him and replied in a evil yet seductive voice

"Me and Chloe are sadists, so not only are we going to fuck you, but, we're going to fuck you up!"

WARNING: 2ND MAIN LEMON STARTS NOW!

I took my sword and cut his arms and stomach about 20 times. I licked the blood off my sword and unzipped my jacket and pants, leaving me in my bikini.

"Hey Nikki, let me get a shot at him!" Chloe called. "Ok girl, knock yourself out!" I replied. She took her whip and whipped him right in the cock, ouch, I kind of feel bad for him :(, not :)! Chloe then began to slowly suck on his cock.

"Fuck, she's so good, but her braces are cutting my cock!" Matt whined. I jumped on top of him and began to make out with him while digging my nails into his cut wounds. Chloe then grabbed the used dildo and shoved it in and out of my pussy, I was a little grossed out, but I was too horny to do anything about it! I got back on top of Chloe and we took off each others clothes, leaving us naked. I then got back on top of Matt and said

"I'm ready to get fucked now!" I got on his cock and began to slowly move up and down. It hurt a lot at first, but after awhile, I got used to it. I grabbed my sword and began to cut his arms again while I continued to fuck him.

"Fuck, that's so hot, count me in!" Chloe said. "Well get over here you dirty slut!" I replied. Chloe climbed on top of Matt and began to passionately make out with me. She then took out her whip and whipped me in the ass

"Shit, I think I'm gonna cum!" Me and Matt cried at the same time. I quickly got off of him and began to rub his cock and my pussy at the same time, and in no time, we both came. Chloe and I drank the cum off of Matt, then she cleaned the cum off my pussy.

"Aw man, that was awesome!" Chloe squealed. I then took a pocket knife off the table and stabbed Matt in the stomach. "That's for fucking up my arms!" I yelled. "Now that you're done with me, am I free?" Matt asked. "Yeah, you're no longer needed, sweet dreams my little dirty prince!" I said. Then Chloe grabbed the frying pan and knocked him out. "What do we do now?" Chloe asked. "Let's just wait and see..."


	21. Chapter 16

Kim's POV  
Room 351 7:51  
Me and Zoey walked into the room, and I had set it up just the way I remembered .  
"Alright Zoey, we got to hang Ryan up before he wakes up." I said. So we picked up Ryan and tied his arms and legs to poles on the walls, then we stripped him so he was naked.  
"Man, so that's what a jocks cock looks like, I wonder how big Theo's is...crap, was that out loud?!" Zoey panicked. I laughed and replied  
"Don't worry Zoey, I always wonder how big Ron is!" Then I said  
"Ok, you see that table over there?" Zoey looked at the table. "Yeah, nice table, what about it?" She asked. "Well, I placed these different sex toys on the table, so we can seduce and torture Ryan as much as possible!" I informed her. Zoey looked at all the stuff on the table and picked up a noose. I walked over to the table and picked up one of those fake dicks that lesbians wear (Hey, I may have graduated High School, but I don't know about all sex toys!).  
"Why are you using that, I understand if we kidnapped Jessica or MacKenzie, but why Ryan? That toy is more meant for girls." Zoey asked. I took off my pants and showed her my asshole (which was really red and swollen).  
"OMG! What did he do, shove his whole foot in there?!" She exclaimed. "No, he shoved this vibrator up my ass that's as long as my are, and turned it on!" I complained. "That's awful Kim, now I know I'm going to use this noose and choke that son of a bitch!" Zoey fumed. I took the fake cock and put it on. "Damn Kim, if that thing was real, I would totally give you a blowjob!" Zoey teased.  
"Wha...where the fuck am I? A voice said. We looked over and noticed Ryan had woke up, and was trying to get down. "Well Ryan, it seems like you're finally awake!" I said. "Kim! Aw crap, I got a bad feeling about this!" "Yeah, you fucked my BFF, I fuck you up!" Zoey huffed. O...M...G, Zoey just said I was her BFF! Holy crap! SQUEEE :) (Where did that come from?!). Zoey then walked over to Ryan and began to passionately make out with him while taking off all her clothes. "God, that's so hot, let me have a shot at him!" I said. Zoey broke the kiss and replied  
"Alright, go for it!" I took off my shirt, leaving me naked, then I climbed on top of Ryan and began to slowly fuck him with my fake cock, while Zoey took her noose and began to slowly choke him. "Ooh, choking you makes me so fucking horny!" Zoey said in a seductive voice. I then grabbed him by the neck and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss.  
"God, I can't take it anymore, I need to be fucked!" Zoey cried. So I grabbed her arm and pulled her over to me and Ryan. She then got between me and Ryan and slowly put his cock into her ass. I said  
"Oh god, this is so fucking hot!" We continued to fuck until Ryan accidentally came inside Zoey's ass! "Fuck, it feels gross yet awesome at the same time!" She said. "Ok, now that I have been raped, can I go, I have a python at home to feed!" Ryan asked. "Yeah, your time here is done, goodbye Ryan Crenshaw, also know as, Sweet Lips!" I said. Zoey then grabbed the frying pan and whacked Ryan on the head, knocking him out! "Alright, now that we're done, let's get him down and put him in the alley way by Burger King!" I said. So we took Ryan down and began to drag him back to the lobby. Well, KP out!

LEMON IS OVER

Back to Nikki

Kim's Secret Base (Lobby) 8:00

Me and Chloe dragged out Matt to the lobby, to see that Zoey and Kim were already there!/div  
"What happened Nikki, did you guys fall asleep or something?" Kim joked. "No, but let's just say me and Chloe had the time of our lives!" I replied. "Yeah! So what do we do with them now?" Chloe asked. "We just put them back behind Burger King, and leave them a note!" Kim replied. I grabbed a pen and paper and wrote

We dorks had a great time! I hope we can "fool around" again someday!

I then signed it, and passed it off so everyone else could sign it. "Ok, now let's get these guys back to the Burger King" I said. So we began to drag them...ok, I think you get it by now, just go to the next chapter!

Back at Burger King 8:10/div  
We dragged Matt and Ryan behind the building and placed them next to the dumpster, along with the note.  
"Ok Kim, I have to admit, I wasn't sure about doing this at first, but that was fucking awesome!" Zoey said. "Yeah, now let's leave these guys here and celebrate with some ice cream!" Kim said. So we all walked to the front of Burger King, when I noticed MacKenzie sashaying out, which is when I remembered our bet. I ran up to her and said  
"Hey MacKenzie, I joined the cheerleading squad and didn't fail at the big game, looks like you owe me $300 and one of your designer purses!" She glared at me all evil like. "Whatever Maxwell, I'll give you that shit tomorrow, so just take your dorky friends, go to the circus, and teach the monkeys how to do anal!" Then she sashayed away, I fucking hate when she sashays!  
"Hey Nikki, I just got a great idea for another dare!" Chloe said, while doing jazz hands. I knew the jazz hands were no good, so I grabbed my frying pan, and knocked her out! OMG! I know, I'm such a dork :)!


	22. Next Story update

Well, looks like I've finally finished this story, took long enough too, but I've got another story that'll be out soon, and I call it Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not-So-Randy Rivalry, it'll be out sometime in January, see you all in the new year!


End file.
